


Put A Ring On It

by FancyKraken



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kree culture & customs, M/M, Piercings, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Peter Quill and Ronan the Accuser are engaged to be married. However, some details of how the marriage ceremony is performed were left out, until now.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> Just a random plot bunny that hopped into my head on the way home from work one day. For the ever amazing, Staubengel. <3

“What do you mean I have to get my _genitals pierced_!?” Peter asked incredulously, his face going slightly pale and eyes widening.

“It is the custom of my people,” Ronan said softly. “I realise it is an outdated tradition, but one that is honoured by the ones that keep to the old ways.”

“Yeah, great, but that doesn’t mean I have to,” Peter said hoping against all hope.

The two sat naked next to each other on the large bunk they shared in the cramped quarters of their room on the Milano. Sweat, among other things, still clung to Peter’s skin after another round of their vigorous lovemaking just minutes before. Ronan, Peter never failed to notice, hadn’t even broken a sweat as he pounded almost mercilessly into Peter until he was nearly folded in two. Stupid Kree with their stupid biology and extra stamina. It would always be a point of loveable annoyance with Peter.

It was official now, Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, a.k.a. Guardian of the Galaxy and Ronan the Accuser were getting hitched. It wasn’t a planned thing, just an offhanded comment that Peter had said one day about marriage on Terra and how it was usually expected from society for all Terrans to get married at some point in their lives. Ronan then proposed just a few days later. Not all down on one knee, tears in his eyes, holding a ring up to his beloved, because he was definitely not that kind of Kree. No, Ronan had simply asked if Peter would like to participate in a Kree bonding ceremony. The proposal itself wasn’t anything special; in fact, Peter had been in their tiny bathroom of their cabin brushing his teeth. Before he even spat out the foamy toothpaste he had agreed to do it, not really realising what ‘it’ was. It wasn’t until a couple of days later that Gamora pointed out to him that the Kree bonding ceremony was when two Kree pledged to be with the other and combine rank, assets, and whatever else they may have to offer. So while it wasn’t exactly like marriage, it was basically marriage. Of course, Ronan got an earful after that and simply stated that the bonding ceremony was more of a formality for legal, rank, and family purposes.

After a few days of arguing, well, more complaining on Peter’s side, they both settled into the plan of getting ‘married’. It would be quick, no fuss, and no muss. Until Ronan had let slip that he wanted to do the old ways of the Kree bonding ceremony. While the principles were the same, there was a bit more to it such as ceremonial paint, nudity, the ancient oaths, the mixing of the blood (which was luckily just a prick of the finger), the symbolizing of the two being bonded in both spirit and flesh, and that tiny nugget of information that Peter just learned now in the afterglow of their most recent lovemaking.

Afterglow now gone and floated away, Ronan looked to Peter, his eyes hard. “The one who is of lesser rank or societal stature would often show their devotion to the bond by either piercing their genitals or scarification of some form. I did not think you would wish to scar your body with ancient symbols of my people.”

“Well, you got that one right!” Peter ran a hand through his messy, sweat soaked hair. It now stuck out at all odd angles and if you really didn’t know Ronan you would have missed the barest hint of Ronan’s lips curling into something that could almost be in the same vicinity of affection. “Babe, I love you, I really, really fucking do, but… c’mon. Don’t make me pierce my junk.”

“Many male counterparts have done in the past for their mate, male or female, it is quite painless and can actually enhance the male’s pleasure when joining with their mate after the fact.” Ronan closed a hand over Peter’s.

Closing his eyes to steel himself against the inevitable argument, Peter sighed. “Ro, I just—I just can’t. I’m not Kree,” he gave Ronan’s hand soft squeeze, “and as much as I want to give you everything, I don’t want to do this. I’m sorry.”

Something almost like disappointment flickered across Ronan’s face before he was able to put his steely mask back on. “I understand. Then we will do the more modern ceremonial ways of my people.”

“No, I didn’t say that!” Peter softly smiled. “Look, while some of the other stuff may be kinda weird, to me at least, I’m willing to go through with it. But I want a bit of a say in this too. Is there something else I can do to maybe represent this tradition of yours?”

Ronan frowned/pouted, one of Peter’s favourite looks on him. After a few moments of silent thinking, Ronan slowly said, “maybe some form of jewellery to represent it. As you have told me you Terran’s exchange rings, correct?”

“Yes! Excellent!” Peter lit up, a big grin on his face. “I’ll totally do that for you. I’ll wear a ring of yours no problem.” He held up his hand, wiggling his fingers in an indication he was more than happy to have a ring there.

“You wish to have it on your hand?” Ronan asked slightly puzzled.

“Uh, yeah, where else?” Peter looked confused.

“Mmmm,” Ronan mused, deep voice rumbling in his chest. Peter shivered a little at the sound, something that never failed to get him horny. “I was thinking more like a ring around your…” Ronan’s eyes flickered downward to Peter’s flaccid and well-used cock resting against his thigh.

“Huh?” Then realisation dawned on Peter. “Fuck. You mean a _cock ring_?!”

Ronan tilted his head to one side in consideration. “Yes, if that is what you call it. A ring to fit right around you there to symbolise our bond.”

Peter’s mouth had gone dry and words stuck in his throat. He was incredibly turned on and weirded out. Instead of a ring on his finger he’d have one around his cock, something there around one of his most intimate parts for only Ronan to see. God, the thought of wearing it when no one knew except Ronan…

“Peter?” Ronan frowned slightly. “You are making that fish face again.”

“I—yeah, sorry. I just needed a moment to process.” He blinked, shutting his mouth, and focused back on Ronan. “I’ll do it, but I don’t think I’d be able to wear it all the time, that can’t be healthy for me even when I’m not hard.”

“You are most likely right but I will look into the matter. If you agree to wear it when I tell you then I will be satisfied,” Ronan said, cupping the side of Peter’s neck with his large blue hand. He ran his thumb lightly along the underside of Peter’s jaw.

Relaxing into his touch, Peter felt the sudden tension and shock of a few moments ago fade away. Sexy afterglow was back on track. Peter leaned in to capture Ronan’s lips with his in a slow, tender kiss.

“There’s something I would like you to do for me,” Peter breathed as they broke apart.

“What is that?”

“I want rings, for our hands, a matching pair that we wear always. That way I know you’re mine and I’m yours, symbolically speaking. Would you do that for me?” A sudden nervousness bloomed in his chest. It definitely wasn’t asking a hell of a lot, but at the same time, it was.

“I will agree to that,” Ronan murmured. “You have been remarkably compliant to my requests, so it is only fair that I return one of yours, Peter Quill.”

“That’s Mr Peter Quill-Accuser!”

Ronan frowned in confusion.

“Uh, don’t you take each other’s names when you bond?”

“No.”

“Oh,” Peter sounded slightly deflated. “So I’d just be Peter Quill then.”

“Yes, to most, but officially you would be Peter Quill the bonded and life mate to Ronan the Accuser of the Kree,” Ronan said.

“Ah, yeah, Peter Quill is just fine,” he laughed.

Ronan’s mouth went up in something that was almost the beginning of a smile. Peter captured that almost smile with his lips, slowly pushing Ronan back down onto their bunk, his heart nearly bursting with love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to those without an AO3 account who want to comment, but due to internet trolls, I must disable anonymous commenting for this pairing.


End file.
